


Tello

by Jade610



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Parenthood, Runaway, Time Travel, Turtle Tots (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade610/pseuds/Jade610
Summary: It is just another day, when suddenly a time portal opens up, and something small comes through it, but why???
Relationships: Raphael/Donatello (TMNT)
Kudos: 6





	Tello

**Author's Note:**

> Tello is my made up character, so please don't use him.

Raph was charging at Leo, when a portal above them opened up, through it came someone small and the portal closed as fast as it had opened, gone was the portal. Raph had been fast and dropped his sai’s in order to catch the little one safely, while Leo had been just as fast and stopped his katanas from hitting the little one or Raph.

“That was close” Raph said while getting up from the floor, with the little one safely in his arms, “yeah, it was” Leo said surprised, “nh…” was the sound the little one made, “hey, are you okay?” Raph asked, the little one looked up at him and said “I think so dad” “dad?” Don said surprised, “mom, this is for you” the little one said while handing a little red and purple cube to him.

“Eh, thank you…what is this for?” Don said to the little one, “wait Don. What is your name little one?” Leo asked, “my name is Tello” Tello said smiling big, “I don’t know what is on that, but I know it is important, you gave it to me to give to you, mom” Tello told Don with a worry look, “well, do you know how to open it?” Don asked Tello, “sure, you press the purple sides, but I don’t know the code” Tello said, “that is okay, I will solve it, when I get that far” Don said smiling at Tello.

“Dude!” Mikey almost yelled to get everyone’s attention, “what Mikey?” Leo said in a firm voice, “what do you mean what Mikey!? Hello! Am I the only one, that heard and understood it? He called Raph for dad and Don for mom! That means that Raph and Don made a baby! Together! Are you guys really cool with this?” Mikey said in a loud and surprised voice, “aunty Mikey is talking?” Tello said surprised.

“Why does that surprise you, Tello?” Leo asked him, “because the aunty Mikey that I know can’t talk, at all” Tello said sadly, “why, what happened?” Don asked Tello, “Shredder got mad at aunty teasing him, so he took the knives on his glove and cut aunty, so badly that it wouldn’t heal right again, therefor aunty lost his voice for good, but that was before I was born” Tello told them sadly.

“How old are you?” Don asked curiously, “I’m almost four” Tello said with a big smile, “and how long before you were born did that happen to Mikey?” Don asked curiously, “five and a half years” Tello said sadly, “and do you know how far ahead in time you came from?” Don asked him, “eh, I don’t know, mom didn’t tell me” Tello told him.

“Dad, can I have something to eat now? I’m hungry” Tello asked looking at Raph, “sure, is there anything specific you want?” Raph asked him, “something without artificial things in it, please. Mom told me to tell, that I’m allergic to that stuff” Tello said, “oh, okay?” Raph said surprised.

Raph took Tello to the kitchen, while Don went to his lab trying to figure out the cube, “why send a child? Why not one of us?” Mikey said to himself, “we don’t even know why he came here or what happened since they, we send Tello here instead of us” Leo answered him, “I know, but something is just off, I can feel it, Leo” Mikey said looking worried.

In the kitchen, Raph put Tello down on the counter, “now, do you want something warm or cold?” Raph asked him, Tello answered him by saying “we were about to have lunch, so something cold, please” “alright, then let’s see what we have, that you can eat” Raph said to himself while looking in the fridge.

Raph ended up giving Tello a glass of water and making him a small salat, since they didn’t have much else for him to drink or eat. While Tello was eating with Raph he said, “dad, would you ever make mom cry, himself to sleep?” “what? No, not if I can help it. Why do you ask?” Raph said a bit confused, “so if you ever did make mom cry, would you leave and never come back?” Tello asked him, “no way, I wouldn’t do that. I might leave in order to clear my head, but I will always come back home” Raph said with a firm voice, “hmm” Tello said before taking another bite of food.

After they were done eating lunch, Tello helped Raph clean the dishes, Raph washed and Tello dried off, then Raph would put things back in their places, before wiping the table off. “Alright, all done, nice job” Raph said while taking Tello down from the counter.

“Can we go check up on mom now?” Tello asked Raph while taking his right hand, “sure, but mom might be deep in work now” Raph told him, “Tello!” a deep voice yelled from the dojo, they turned to see Leo, Mikey and future Raph and Don standing there, “what!” Tello yelled back at them.

“You are coming back home right now young man,” future Raph almost yelled at him “do you have any idea how worried we were, when you disappeared like that?” future Raph yelled at him, “then kiss and make up with mom!” Tello yelled back at him, “Tello!” future Don said surprised.

“Is that why you ran away?” Raph asked him calmly while kneeling down beside him still holding his hand. Tello didn’t say a word he was trying not to cry, but failed big time, the tears didn’t seem to stop.

Raph took Tello in his arms and held him tightly, “you should have told me the truth from the start, I could have helped you. Why didn’t you tell me?” Raph asked him calmly, “I…tried…but you…” Tello cried out, “well this explains the romantic cube Tello gave me” Don said while walking towards Tello and Raph, “romantic cube?” future Don asked confused, “Tello when did you take that from me? Was it before mom and I started to fight?” future Raph asked with concern, “yes, why?” Tello said sobbing while looking at him.

Future Raph took a hand to his face and made a deep sigh, “that was a present for mom, the present we were fighting about, the present I thought I lost, so I went out to look for it and you had it all along” future Raph said making a crocket smile, “so you did get me a present?” future Don said making a sweet smile, “so it was my fault? You are not breaking up?” Tello asked sadly, “here, I think you better give this back to dad, now” Don said while handing the cube to Tello, Tello took the cube and smiled before saying “thanks mom.”

Tello came over to future Raph and Don and said “sorry dad” while looking down and holding the cube up to him with both hands, “thank you” future Raph said while taking Tello up in his arms, he gave Tello a hug and said to him “will you help me?” Tello looked at him a little confused, “give mom the present now and say happy anniversary mom from dad and me” he said to Tello smiling, Tello smiled big and while he was still being held, he turned towards future Don and saw that he was smiling at him.

Tello held out the present and said “happy anni, annivr…sigh…an ni ver sa ry mom, this is from dad, sorry I took it” “thank you” future Don said while taking the present from him. Future Don put the present in his belt, before giving Tello a hug and a kiss on the head, then he turned to future Raph and gave him a kiss on the mouth before saying “thank you and happy anniversary to you too."

“Do I really lose my voice for good?” Mikey asked concerned, future Raph and Don looked at each other for a moment, before future Don said “yes, you did, shredder took it away from you, by” Mikey stopped him by saying “yes, Tello told us how, but not when” “oh well, in that case…erm, look I and we know that you like to tease your opponent and that is okay, but try not to do that when it comes to shredder, alright?” future Raph said to him with concern, “as long as you don’t do that with shredder, you will be fine Mikey” future Don told him, “we have to go now” future Don said looking at future Raph, “I know, but you are the one with the button, love” future Raph said to him smiling.

“Wait. When do we get together and have children non the less?” Raph asked them, “actually, it was when I saw how you were with Tello, that I started to think of you in a romantic way, so soon and children in less than a year” future Don answered Raph while giving a smile to Don, “oh and don’t worry about Leo and Mikey, they will work it out between themselves” future Raph said smiling.

Future Don and Raph with Tello went into the dojo, while the others came to the door to see them off, “Tello, you ready?” future Raph asked him, “yes dad” Tello said smiling. Future Don pressed a button and a portal opened up and together they said “see you another day” before turning to walk through the portal and gone they were.

After they were gone, Raph and Don were holding hands as they were walking towards Don’s bedroom.

The end.


End file.
